dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Won Woo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 원우 / Won Woothumb|270px|Won Woo *'Nombre Completo:' 전원우 / Jeon Won Woo *'Nombre Japones:' ジョン・ウォン / John Wong *'Apodo:' Mr. Beanie, Wonu, Bag of Luck. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín,Letrista. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Changwon, Gyeongsang del sur, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 182cm *'Peso: '''63kg. *'Tipo de sangre: 'A. *'Signo Zodiacal: Cáncer *'Signo Zodiacal china:' Rata * Familia: Padres, hermano menor (Jeon Bo Hyuk) *'Agencia: 'PLEDIS Entertainment. Videos Musicales *Hello Venus - "Venus" *NU'EST - "Face" *AS BLUE - wonder boy (coreografia) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'SEVENTEEN *'Unidad: 'HipHop. **'Posición:' Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín. * Duración de trainee: 2 años y medio (2012) * Educación: Seoul Academy of Performing Arts. (Graduado) * Color favorito: Azul. * Materia favorita: Música. * Modelo a seguir: Sus padres y Tablo de Epik High * Cantante favorita: '''IU. * '''Idioma: Coreano(Lengua Materna), Japonés (básico) * '''Canción que lo describe: '''Celebrity - PSY; "Es una canción que dice que seré una celebridad por la persona que me gusta. Yo siempre creo que debería tener este pensamiento en mente. Quiero ser un Virus Feliz para las personas! Voy a mantener mi fe!" * '''Su nombre significa: '''Won = Redondo, Woo = Ayuda. Que significa vivir ayudando con un corazón redondo. *Dice que sus ídolos son sus padres. El aprecia lo duro que han trabajado a lo largo de sus vidas. *Uno de sus sueños era que SEVENTEEN esté en primer lugar. *Dijo que había perdido un objeto muy preciado para él y que siempre se va a arrepentir de haberlo perdido. Su recuerdo se llamaba 'ckeppy', es por eso que cuando tenga novia le va a decir igual que su recuerdo, para nunca olvidarse de su amado objeto. *En el Seoul Music Awards 2016 canto Auditory Hallucination con Jang Jae In. *No pudo unirse a las actividades del grupo en el Dream Concert ya que tenía gastritis aguda. Debido a su condición de salud la empresa Pledis comunicó que iba a estar ausente en las nuevas presentaciones de Seventeen de Julio con su comeback de Very Nice, sin embargo iba a ser parte del video musical y de las canciones del álbum. *Le gusta escuchar música triste para dormir. *Le gusta componer letras de Hip-hop. *No puede comer mariscos y tampoco pescados ya que no le gustan, también por la enfermedad que tiene. *Le encanta ver películas y fotos viejas. * Le tiene miedo a los perros. *No cree en el amor a primera vista. Dice que es raro enamorarse de alguien tan rápido. * Es parte de la linea visual junto a Mingyu, Jeong Han, Jun, Vernon y Joshua. * Él dijo que si podría crear una nueva unidad, le gustaría estar con Seung Kwan, Min Gyu, Hoshi, DK y Dino y lo llamaría "Comics". * Entre películas de terror y comedia, prefiere de terror. * Seventeen votó a Wonwoo como el integrante más limpio. * En After School Club Jimin de 15& lo elogio por su voz. * Junto a MinGyu realizo un cover de That XX de G-Dragon durante el concierto encore de SEVENTEEN. * Le gustan más las chicas de cabello largo que corto. * La mamá de Jun a traves de Weibo, lo felicito en su cumpleaños "Hijo eres genial!! Feliz Cumpleaños. Nosotros esperamos por ti en China, en Septiembre. Fighting Fighting! Niño fuerte. * El apodo de su hermano menor es abulon, por esa razón durante el "One Fine Day" el elige ser parte del grupo que va a recoger abulones. * En Yang and Nam Show dijo que era el más visual del grupo , su confianza causó risa entre todos los miembros y de los MCs , y eligió a Vernon como el segundo más atractivo. * En un fansing una fan le preguntó sobre qué otro trabajo le hubiera gustado intentar y él respondió: Pintor, tengo muchos sueños asi que fue difícil responder. * Le gustaría bucear. * Últimamente esta leyendo enciclopedias de biología porque esta interesado en las plantas ya que las fans siempre le dan flores y él quiere saber sus nombres. * Esta en el puesto #72 de los 100 rostros mas bellos en " the 100 most handsome faces 2017" * PLEDIS Entertainment Galería Won Woo1.jpg Won Woo2.jpg Won Woo3.jpg Won Woo4.jpg Won Woo5.jpg Won Woo6.jpg Won Woo7.jpg Won Woo8.jpg Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero